


When Babies Become Cricketers

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [3]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Just a little drabble about Sammy and Dom first meeting and moving into the group house.
Relationships: Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Sam Billings/Jason Roy, Sam Curran/Dom Bess
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 743
Kudos: 7





	When Babies Become Cricketers

Sam Curran walked into the dressing room, his heart pounding in his chest. It was his first training session with England Cricket. He had been cuddled up on his sofa with his favourite teddy bear and watching Tangled when the call came. He'd screamed so loudly TC came running down the stairs in fear (probably because when Sammy screamed he was usually stuck in a tree). 

He felt unprepared and ridiculously young, he'd only just had his twentieth birthday and he still couldn't sleep without a night light and his teddy bear. Sam wasn't sure why they had picked him for this test series but he was so excited and so hopeful that he would prove himself. 

"Hi," a cherry happy voice spoke, a blonde-boy jumping in front of him and smiling widely. "I'm Joe. Joe Root. The Captain." Joey frowned slightly, glancing down and shaking his head. "Sorry, that was awkward, wasn't it? I'm not very good at this."

"Joey, baby boy, darling, what are you doing?" Jos Buttler asked, drawing Joe into his side and kissing the top of his head. "Sorry, about him, you must be Sammy Curran, right?" 

Sam had always hated being called Sammy (unless it was by Bilbo), especially when TC used it just to be mean, but when Jos called it him he smiled widely, his chest feeling warm. "Yeah, that's me." 

"Alright," Jos responded, letting Joe go with a pat on the arse. "I think the cubby next to Bessie is free if you want to go put your stuff in there." 

"Who's Bessie?" Sammy asked shyly, glancing around the room trying to spot an empty space for him. 

"Oh shit, sorry," Jos laughed, shaking his head at himself, "he's a spinner. Also one of the babies just like you. Bessie?" He shouted the final word, shocking a short brown-haired boy in the corner. "This is Sammy, he's a baby as well, please take care of him."

"Will do, Jossy," Bessie smiled warmly and Sammy felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. "Hi, Sammy. I'm Dominic, but, most people call me Bessie."

"Hi, Dominic," Sammy teased, smiling cheekily and heading towards him. Jos looked at the sight with intrigue, elbowing Joe to get his attention and nodding towards the young pair as he did.

"You're gonna be trouble, aren't you?" Dom teased back, elbowing the blonde and laughing as he squawked loudly. 

"Yeah, TC is pretty thrilled that I'm on the test team and he primarily plays ODI because it means he doesn't have to take care of me," Sammy admitted, blushing slightly and biting down on his lower lip. Dom let out a groan at the sight, closing his eyes to savour the moment. 

"Aren't you like twenty?" Dom asked, "why do you still need looking after?" 

"My mum describes me as a risk to myself and society." Sam laughed. "Is Jason Roy training today?" 

"Yes, he is," a voice sounded from behind them causing Sammy to wince, turning around and smiling hesitantly. "You just weren't going to tell me about getting your England call up?" Standing in front of the young pair was Sam Billings, an annoyed smile on his face. 

"Mama," Sammy whispered, jumping in his arms and squeezing tightly. He was embarrassed to act like this in front of all the older boys but he just couldn't help himself when it came to Sam 

"Hello, boop," Bilbo responded, wrapping his arms around Sammy's shoulders tightly. "Why were you asking for Jase?" 

"Dommy asked 'why I still needed looking after' and I wanted to get Jase's opinion on it." Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the nickname before bursting into laughter, tears coming to his eyes as he processed the rest of the question. 

"What are you laughing about, babe?" Jason asked, walking over to the group and slinging an arm around Bilbo's shoulder. He leant forward, pressing a kiss to Sammy's head and ruffling his hair. 

"Bessie here wanted to know why Sammy needed looking after," Bilbo responded, the rest of the room had stopped listening to the conversation. Bessie was looking progressively more confused at the reaction and Sammy was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. 

"Jesus," Jason breathed out, "this boy would actually die if you left him alone. Jade and Rory had to set up a schedule so he was never left alone. He came round for tea and a movie night once and Bilbo left me alone with him and I got distracted. By the time Bilbo got back, Sammy was outside, hiding in a tree."

"Uncle Jase," Sammy whined, turning into Bessie and burying his head in his chest. Dom didn't even think for a second before raising his hand and combing it through Sammy's hair, everyone else was staring at them with a knowing glint in their eyes (well everyone except Joe who was too busy playing with a bouncy ball). 

"It gets worse," Jason turned around to face Jos and Eoin who were staring at him in despair, "you will have to make a schedule and you will have to make sure he's not alone." Jos nodded thoughtfully, making a mental note to write one up with Ali and Jimmy when they got home. 

"How does it get worse?" Eoin asked, his tone hesitant as if he was afraid to know. 

"He stayed in the tree and refused to come down until I bribed him with a strawberry lollipop." Jimmy laughed from across the room, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket and throwing it to Jase, who caught it easily and handed it to Sammy. 

"Tell him the story about the umpire," Bilbo laughed at the memory, watching as Sammy struggled to open the lollipop without removing his head from Bessie's chest. As he went to help, Dom grabbed the sweet, removing the plastic, and slipping it in Sammy's mouth without even questioning a thing. 

"The Sussex one or the rain-day one?" Jason double-checked. 

"The Sussex one, you don't wanna scare anyone away with the rain one yet." Lots of people around the room grew scared wondering what on earth they had got themselves into while Sammy let out pained whine around the lolly. 

"We were playing a county game against Sussex about four months ago and while bowling between every over Sammy was walking up to the Umpire and messing around with something. Rory got fed up that he wasn't paying attention so asked him what they were doing. Turns out they were playing top trumps." 

"It's a good game," Sammy defended, shifting until he was resting his head on Bessie's shoulder. 

Jason sent Sammy an incredulous look before shaking his head and continuing, "Rory took the cards off him but two overs later he had new ones and he's playing with the other umpire. In total, we've confiscated at least twenty packs but he always seems to have more." 

Sammy slipped his hand in his pocket pulling out a deck of top trumps and waving them at Jason. Bilbo reached forward picking them out of his hand causing Sammy to pout heavily. Dom let out a coo from next to him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Family meeting," Jimmy announced, causing everyone to walk over to him and huddle around. Sammy and Dom looked at each awkwardly before Sammy pulled out another pack of top trumps causing Dom to laugh before nodding. 

In the huddle, Jimmy glanced around at everyone, keeping one eye on the babies in the corner. "I'm assuming they're being adopted?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet enough that Dom and Sammy couldn't hear him. 

"No problem from us, Bilbo adopted Sammy the first day he met him," Jase started, "Sammy calls him mama." 

"Sammy won't admit it but he adores being babied so he'll love it," Bilbo informed them. 

"Bessie has awful anxiety so anything where he doesn't have to worry as much, is a good thing in my book," Jos put his two cents in. 

"Anyone got any complaints?" Jimmy ensured, smiling when no-one spoke. "I'll tell Ali tonight and he can discuss it properly with them."

"Sounds good," Ben piped up for the first time that day, "just out of curiosity, did those two know each other before today?" The group turned to look at the two babies who were intently playing top trumps. Sammy was practically sat on Bessie's lap, one of their hands entwined between them. 

"Not that I'm aware of," Bilbo answered, melting at the picture in front of him, "but Sammy is quite hard to dislike and if he likes you, he becomes attached." 

"They're gonna be in a relationship within two weeks, tops." 

"Think you're being a bit generous there," Jimmy laughed, turning back to Sammy and Bessie before speaking again, "bubs, it's time to train, put the game away." 

"Okay," Bessie responded, pulling Sammy's cards from his hand putting them in the two piles in his cubby. He stood up, refusing to release Sammy's hand as he pulled him towards the exit. "You're really good at top trumps." 

"Thank you," Sammy whispered shyly, scrunching his nose slightly and smiling warmly, "no-one ever wants to play with me for long." Bessie melted, internally crying, at Sammy's adorable answer. 

"We can play again later if you want."

"Really?" Sammy asked, his eyes wide and adoring as he gazed at Dom lovingly.

"Promise." 

* * * * *

A week later, Sammy and Bessie sat on the family sofa waiting for Ali to come home. They were still playing the same game of top trumps, which had been played in restaurants, at film nights, while cuddled in bed, and anywhere they could find the time.

Sammy looked from his final card to Bessie and back again, his tongue poking just slightly out the corner of his mouth. "ODI average, 54.06."

Bessie groaned, taking the card from Sammy. "You win," he muttered causing Sammy to smile so widely that Dom thought his heart was genuinely going to burst. "You're so pretty, baby," he accidentally spoke. Sammy blushed, glancing at Dom's lips before looking away. 

"Really?" Sammy asked self-consciously, folding in on himself. Dom pulled his chin back up and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. As he pulled away, Sammy grabbed his top carefully pulling him back in for another. 

"The prettiest," Bessie mumbled against his lips. The kiss heated up and soon Sammy was straddling Dom, moaning lightly against his lips. 

A cough from the doorway drew the boys out of their kissing and back into reality. Sammy swung around seeing Alastair Cook watching them with a bemused expression. The blonde whined in embarrassment and hid his face in Bessie's neck, kissing the skin gently. 

"How long's this been going on then?" Ali asked with a soft voice as he walked into the room and sat next to the boys, handing Dom a blanket which he quickly used to cover Sammy before he whined about being too cold. 

"About five minutes," Sammy whined into Dom's neck, the vibrations causing a shiver to go down Bessie's spine. 

"You two are?" Ali didn't want to push too hard but getting Joe and Jos together had taken three plans, seventeen people, and four cupboards and no-one could go through that level of denial again. 

"Sammy's my boyfriend," Bessie announced, shocking Sammy who pulled away from his neck to stare at him before shrugging and nodding, turning to smile happily at Ali. 

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend." Ali gave the boys a proud smile which melted into something much softer when Sammy leant down to press a soft kiss to Dom's lips. "Jimmy said you needed to talk to us, what's up?" He asked after pulling away. 

"As you know, a lot of us live here together, but, not everyone does," Ali began explaining, scaring the boys slightly with the intensity of emotions present in Cooky's voice. "Sammy, I know you still live with your parents and Dom, your lease has just ended on your apartment and I wanted to let you that you would both be welcome to live here. You could sleep in the same room or separate if you'd prefer?" 

"I'd be happy to stay with Sammy if he's okay with it," Dom answered gazing at his new boyfriend with soft gentle eyes. 

"Can I use my night light?" Sammy asked cutely, facing his boyfriend who cooed in his ear, nodding in agreement. "Then yeah I wanna stay with Dommy." 

"That was fairly easy." Ali was shocked, in his personal experience, it usually took more explaining and at least an hour of deliberation (Ali wasn't counting the fact that they were both babies who couldn't handle to the responsibility of living alone). 

"We do have house rules which are written up and put on the fridge. Follow those and everything will be fine." Ali thought about it for a bit longer, tilting his head as he eyed up the couple. "Actually, one more thing. Sammy, I will need your bank card because I don't trust you to make smart financial choices. Dom, it's up to you whether I look after yours." 

"My wallets on the table just take it all." Sammy didn't have a problem with this as Bilbo had quickly taken charge of his bank accounts after he spent five hundred pounds on new top trump sets. 

"You can have mine as well, it's next to his," Dom responded, as long as he was still allowed to buy some things, he understood that giving a twenty-year-old a lot of money very quickly was probably a recipe for disaster. 

"Okay perfect," Ali announced, ruffling the boys' hair and standing. "Quickly, are either or you on any medication and do you have any allergies?" 

Dom shook his head in response as Sammy blushed before opening his mouth to speak. "I take methylphenidate for my ADHD every morning, but I always forget to take it, and I'm deathly allergic to peanuts, I have an EpiPen but it only like half helps, I still have to go to the hospital every time."

"Thanks for letting me know, bub," Ali cooed, "if you put your meds in the kitchen, we'll make sure you have them. Is it like a no peanuts in the house or just no peanuts in your food?"

"No peanuts near me, sometimes I have airborne reactions." Sammy blushed again as Cooky pulled out his phone and made a little note. "Can I stay tonight?"

"Of course, bub, do you wanna stay as well Bessie?" Ali asked kindly, smiling when Dom nodded before tucking a piece of Sammy's hair behind his ear as it fell forward.

"Would you be able to take me home quickly so I can get my night light and some blankets please?"

"I have a media thing, but, Jimmy'll take you. Go pop your shoes on and I'll fetch Jim." Ali left the room, leaving the new couple to kiss gently once more, smiles blooming across both their faces.

* * * * *

Later that night, Sammy was curled into Dom's side, his head laying on Bessie's chest and listening to the relaxing thump of his heart. Dom was looking at the soothing planetary patterns from the orange glow of the night light on the ceiling. They were both cocooned in blankets.

"If you'd have told me two weeks ago that I'd be playing cricket for England, living with most of the team, and cuddling my boyfriend in bed I'd have called you mental and hid in a tree, but, now I'm just happy to be here," Sammy muttered into Dom's bare chest. 

"I know, it's mental," Dom responded, "so much has changed in a week and I'm glad it did." Sammy squirmed happily, pressing a gentle kiss to Dom's chest. "Now it's bedtime, baby, close your eyes and sleep." Sammy did as he was told falling into a deep sleep cuddled close to his boyfriend, happier than he'd ever been. 


End file.
